


Thunderstruck

by MarvelousMaam



Series: MCU Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Infinity War, Reader sees Bucky the first time, it's the eyes, no real meeting though, some sexual tension, thunderstorm over Avengers tower, very short and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaam/pseuds/MarvelousMaam
Summary: Bucky Barnes returns from his exile in Wakanda during a 'stormy' night. Reader is an Avenger and watches him arrive - there's some serious chemistry between them.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Was actually thought to be a prequel for a fic I never got around to write. Well... I probably never will but this works as a standalone, too. Enjoy.

Thunder and lightning. I’ve always been in love with it!

Even in my childhood I spent every second of a storm glued to a window, fascinated by the approaching, rolling growl and sudden strikes of pure power surging through the air before forcefully hitting ground. It’s magnificent. It makes me feel small, insignificant and at the same time floods my systems with utmost energy. There’s not a thing on earth that makes my blood boil the way it does, I muse as I find myself enthralled by a heavy downpour and the white cuts of electrical discharge, standing pressed to a large front of the Stark tower, awaiting the storm’s eye and the mere seconds of deadly silence that always work me up into a euphoric rigidity before the shear force of nature hits again, even more brutally. I’ve never felt closer to heaven than right now, breathing in and out heavily, leaning flush against the cold glass.

Damned shall the safety precautions in a skyscraper be that won’t allow me to open any window and reach out into this great spectacle. Closing my eyes blissfully at the howling wind, pin prick resembling raindrops and low rumble that draws nearer and nearer, I miss the Quinjetthat sets down cautiously upon its designated landing place a little above me.

I ignore the rutting sound of it’s dying motor,almost inaudible anyhow as another lightning bolt cracks down over Upper Bay.

Sucking in a shaky breath, I feel the fine hairs on my body bristle as if electrically charged. The forceful shiver creeping down my spine, makes me arch even further into the wall of glass and it is then that I open my eyes again. To take in the scenery, I tell myself but it’s something else entirely, calling out to me on a deeper level.

Bold blueish white bolts down the second my vision returns and it feels as though I’m tumbling down, falling hard, never destined to reach the bottom - my physical form stirs not the least, nevertheless. A broad shadow falls into my line of sight but I can’t see a thing despite the stormiest blue-gray orbs I’ve ever set sight on in my life. I’ve been a fool to believe that my blood could not boil any hotter, pounding in my ears harder than any thunder ever could.

Finally, I know now what it truly feels like. I’m thunderstruck!


End file.
